


【星战同人】崩坏的世界

by Wanderer2333



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, 借尸还魂, 性转, 破镜重圆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer2333/pseuds/Wanderer2333
Summary: “帕尔帕廷！你怎么？”安纳金惊悚。“什么怎么？”她无奈地耸耸肩，那从容不迫的神态更像那些年亲民的议长，而不是叱咤风云的皇帝。“你昨晚那么卖力，我浑身都要散架了。”安纳金依然不可置信地盯着她，瞠目结舌。“难道是昨晚太累，耳朵不好使了吗，维达大人？莫非你要朕自己动手？” 少女的娇嗔让安纳金掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。
Relationships: Mara Jade & Anakin Skywalker, Mara Jade/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine/Darth Vader





	【星战同人】崩坏的世界

安纳金做了一个很长的梦，像旁观者一般看着自己的人生。

图塔因的童年岁月，艰辛而温馨。物质条件是真的差，还挂着奴隶身份身不由已。然而有母亲在身边，家的温馨是有的。“他”与他一样热爱飞行，展现出极高的天赋。与魁刚金结缘、认识欧比旺、与帕德梅初会。我是在回忆人生吗？安纳金哑然失笑，为什么是这个节骨眼上？许是累了吧。

与帕尔帕廷多年来的爱恨纠葛在脑海里走马灯似的闪过。禁忌的心动、莽撞的告白、地下恋情，这姑且算是甜蜜的阶段。后来的逐出师门、利用与猜忌，乃至彻底失去安纳金天行者的身份......按理说，爱之深，恨之切。但他发现自己未曾真正怨过议长把他拖入深坑，未曾真正恨过皇帝的绝情和狠心。不，这话不对，我大概是怨过恨过的，他想：但多年的执著让每一丝恨意痛入骨髓，非但没有快感，反而万般折磨。

不对劲，有什么东西很不对头。

这个“他”对帕德梅显得过于殷勤，带着讨好和倾慕，那热切的眼神昭然若揭。

看着“自己”小心翼翼的告白，和帕德梅欲擒故纵的拒绝。暧昧的话语、昏暗的灯光，低胸裙......还能再刻意点吗？这是明摆着的勾引啊！擦亮眼睛吧！他拒不承认，“亲爱的议长”也对他用了类似招数。果然是“情人眼里出西施”，哦不对，是“情人眼里出正义”。当爱一个人成了习惯，恨他就是浑身不自在，好比违反天性。

后面的事无需赘述，无非是少男少女搞到了一起，地下恋情的煎熬和甜蜜。然后是怀孕、梦魇、黑化。道路有种诡异的相似，只是对象换了。

太恐怖了，安纳金起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，我是怎么看上阿米达拉议员的？品味不行啊！

仔细一想，两段恋情的共同之处是不可否认的。都是比自己年长的对象、都是禁忌之恋、都是失去爱人的恐惧令他堕入黑暗。爱对我而言，宛如毒药......安纳金苦涩地想：就不能平平淡淡地过普通生活吗？可惜上天对“天选之子”另有安排。

仍有“拯救议长”、“杜库决斗”的情节，但那心急如焚的感觉荡然无存，心中的牵挂不再是银白头发的娇小男子，被娇俏少女取而代之。

啧啧，为了个心机女堕入黑暗面，值得吗？安纳金对帕德梅虽有歉疚，但好感倒谈不上。若到了我们这个星球，看过几本网文，他估计能够准确定位此类人群——“圣母白莲”。

哎，说不定，在那个世界里，“我”爱帕德梅就跟这个世界里的我对议长无抵抗力一般，安纳金试图说服自己。性取向一变，可选择的对象也不同，阿米达拉议员大概是少数看得过眼的女性了，被雷得里嫩外焦的安纳金自我安慰道。然而，一到XXOO场面，他仍露出无可掩饰的嫌弃神情，自动打上马赛克。这简直......没眼看！

她比得上帕尔帕廷么？她配么？安纳金腹诽。若这个世界的我，看到和帕尔帕廷厮混的“自己”，恐怕也会大吃一惊吧？

也许，和她的恋情中，我能拥有比较平等的位置？安纳金自顾自地想，只为转移注意力。别说笑了！她也是个霸道的，只是方式和皇帝陛下不同，而且不具备帕尔帕廷的魅力。内心似乎精分成两个立场，一个说来，一个怼回去，好不热闹。

为了帕德梅，那个“我”真是情深不悔啊。对此，小安倒表示理解。在类似的处境下， 他也做了些匪夷所思的选择，只是为的对象不同。

这世界的我当真命苦，安纳金黯然想道。自己毁容、丢了半条命、被皇帝冷落、利用，确实无比心酸；但对比另一个世界的自己简直强了几倍。心爱的人还在，并非天人两隔，而且帕尔帕廷对我......肯定有几分真心。是的，在几十年的跌宕起伏中，他可以确定这点。又或许，这只是皇帝的把戏？他开始患得患失。

皇帝看人是一针见血，我果然是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，他自嘲。但若不在心里留一些温暖的火种，长夜漫漫，着实难熬。

另一个世界的自己之所以沦落成个大BT，和内心的孤寂缺爱绝对脱不了干系。

那个维达在日复一日的杀戮和暴躁中，犹如飘摇的浮萍，没有立足点。而我，至少能坚守着一份感情。无论它是否变质，是否被日常中的伤害和误解消磨，甚至因为掺杂太多利益和权谋的色彩而不够纯粹，这些都不打紧。人总是要有盼头的。那个世界的自己，一无所有，实在凄惶不堪。一经对比，安纳金更坚定了帕尔帕廷对自己的心。瞧，他对不在意的人是如此狠毒无情。若只为利益，大可不必费那些周折——那些餐馆和歌剧的“约会”、送的礼物（收到飞机的喜悦还历历在目）、以及耐心地传授西斯之道。

正因知道他极端的自私本性，才让这朵肮脏土壤里开出的爱之花如此珍贵；让这份算计和心机中炼成的爱情独一无二。

啊，一个爵爷和皇帝没有走到一起的世界，该多无聊啊。

最后为救儿子而死，究竟是“史上最冤的老爹”还是救赎，乃至死得其所？安纳金不敢妄下定论。总之，无比庆幸不在那个世界。他抬手擦了擦冷汗，长久以来淤积心底的怨气似乎消散了大半。是啊，我可怨恨天不垂怜，捉弄有情人，也能恨帕尔帕廷对我别有用心，打着感情的名义行剥削之事。然而这又何用之有？

我已不是当年的我，他也非当年的他。这些年风雨我们携手走过，相互影响，早就离不了对方。那些嫉妒和小性，在生死面前微不足道，连背叛和欺骗都快懒得计较。

哼，计较是一定要计较的，他提醒自己：陛下，我们来日方长......

喂，也该醒了吧？他十分无语。正欲使用原力，脑子一嗡，脱离梦境。长吁一口气，他稍微平复了翻腾的思绪，意识到自己正躺在床上。

“亲爱的，你怎么了？”是杰德玛拉的声音，但语调和发音十分诡异，仿佛......

什么情况，她不是死了么？

“你怎么在我床上？！”安纳金一骨碌地跳起来，看着袒胸露背、衣衫不整的少女，难以言喻惊悚在胸膛里撞击。我们不会......

不可能！我要是真迷糊了，她也断不会配合！人家是皇帝的死忠粉，岂会......

“维达大人，药膏在左边第二个抽屉，有劳。”少女打了个呵欠，颤抖的眼睫毛与那人如出一辙。

“帕尔帕廷！你怎么？”

“什么怎么？”她无奈地耸耸肩，那从容不迫的神态更像那些年亲民的议长，而不是叱咤风云的皇帝。“你昨晚那么卖力，我浑身都要散架了。”

安纳金依然不可置信地盯着她，瞠目结舌。

“难道是昨晚太累，耳朵不好使了吗，维达大人？莫非你要朕自己动手？” 少女的娇嗔让安纳金掉了一地鸡皮疙瘩。

他认命地说：“是，陛下。”走向抽屉取药。

啊，这崩坏的世界......

**Author's Note:**

> 本文接星战同人《看得见风景的房间》结尾，算是一篇心血来潮的番外。先看正文20章，再来看这个，就大概就能看懂啦。  
> 正文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429039/chapters/53589628  
> 也可以直接点进我首页看
> 
> 大家若有看不懂正文结尾的，我简单解释一下。欧比旺创了安纳金的克隆人去暗杀帕皇，帕皇与之同归于尽，但在杰德玛拉那里留了一手，通过占据女孩的身体借尸还魂......后面的惊雷大家懂得，就是如果帕皇没能借尸还魂，而是而是卡在了玛拉的身体里......可怜的小安。
> 
> 这篇番外的灵感是因为那天重读原文，看到评论区里一堆说剧情神展开的。然后我就想啊，假如文中的安纳金窥见原作中安纳金的人生，肯定也得喊一句“靠，这什么操作！？”后面的反转是我的一个脑洞，大家要是想看玛拉版帕皇可以告诉我，我试着写写看～


End file.
